random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Random Wiki Bros. Brawl/Story Mode
Info on Random Wiki Bros. Brawl's Story Mode. Plot One day, the Wiki's users were bored. Web suggested playing some Street Fighter. One of the users realized that they could try brawling just like the Street Fighters and the Super Smash Bros. Brawlers! The users think it sounds fun, and they have a giant battle. The player chooses one fighter to play as for the battle, and they have to fight until they die. The battle doesn't have to be won, as any result leads to the next cutscene. The users realize that they're really good at fighting, and rename themselves the Wiki Fighters. They decide to hold an annual tournament in which they can come together and fight again. The fighters go back to their homes to rest. Cut to three years later. Many new fighters have joined since the first tournament. It's time for the third annual tourney, and the first two fighters are about to fight. Bowser & Jr. against UMG. The tension is rising, and as they rush to make the first attack, someone shouts, "HEY!" Everyone looks back to see a small S&K. S&K asks why he can't be in the tourney like everyone else, and the fighters reply that he was banned. S&K was banned for using Hyper Potions during the Second Tournament. S&K tells them that he will return stronger than ever. He leaves the stadium while everyone laughs at his hilariously cheesy line. After than weird event, Bowser & Jr. and UMG face off and end the battle in a tie. A rematch is scheduled tomorrow. Meanwhile, S&K has a revelation. He is a troll, so he gains power from trolling people, as people love to feed the troll. He goes to everyone's profiles and hacks them so they say stupid things like "S&K is awesome" or "I think S&K is TOTALLY HAWT" (which is actually very creepy). The users wake up and immediately suspect S&K. They get into a bunch of arguments as S&K makes dumb comebacks to prolong the conversation, as doing so gives him more power. After everyone is done arguing, S&K leaves, knowing he is much stronger than before. The rematch is postponed due to everyone fixing up their profiles. Tourney official decide that S&K has messed with the tourney too much and that the Third Tourney should be cancelled until further notice. This causes an uproar with the Wiki Fighters and they decide that they need to do something. The brave fighters decide they have to find S&K and stop whatever he might be planning (if he is planning anything). The fighters go to Meap Town to see if S&K has done anything. The citizens of Meap Town say they haven't seen anything, but the fighters suspect this is false. Moon Snail hooks a citizen to a lie detector, and immediately the thing starts beeping. The citizen won't tell them anything, so MissingNo suggests that they fight to get the truth out of them. Everyone else thinks it's really harsh, but the citizens of Meap Town have learned from three years of fighting and could fight back. Reluctantly (that is a big word), the fighters agree. The player has to choose one fighter and win this battle in order to move on. After the citizens are defeated, they tell them that S&K beat everyone up to "test his power" and told the citizens not to say anything. The fighters realize that S&K got power from his trolling, and he is trolling everyone to get more power. That means S&K will return, stronger than ever, and that his painfully cheesy line had meaning. They rush to the next location, Lala Land. Luckily, Lala Land was not hit by S&K, but the villagers are aware of his presence. The fighters go to Lala Land's not-so-famous psychic and asks her of S&K's plans. She says she'll speak if they defeat her in a battle. Moon Snail moans, saying that this is just another excuse to bring another battle into Story Mode. The Fourth Wall breaks and punches Moon Snail for breaking him. As The Fourth Wall puts tape on his bruises, the player chooses two players to fight the psychic. After you win, she says that she has no idea what's happening, as S&K's trolling power blocks her psychic powers from working against him. Cue hilarious reaction. After that useless fight, the fighters venture a bit more and eventually reach the Wikia DataBase (which Faves3000 questions as to why the "B" is capitalized). In there, they find a bunch of scared wikia staff members. UMG gets totally MAD because he hates the staff, and starts attacking them. The staff members defend themselves, and the player controls UMG to defeat them. After they are defeated, the team walks passed a bunch of awkward looking guys on the floor and check their computers. It looks like the entire DataBase was attacked by S&K, who absorbed the computer's power. Bowser & Jr. asks how everyone else got to that conclusion, and they tell them that it was because the computer had a giant trollface on it. They object that this doesn't really incriminate him, but no one listens. I mean, this is fiction, so the trollface is an obvious sign that he came, no logic needed There aren't many places left to search for S&K. There's Awesome Town and Island 56. They team goes to Awesome Town first. None of them recognize the place or the people in it, because no one ever heard of Awesome Dude. They ask all of the citizens if they knew anything about a guy named S&K, but they wouldn't talk because they were "too cool for them". They met three guys named Awesome Dude, Radical Boy, and Cool Kid (their parents must have loved them). They offer to give some info if they beat them in a fight. Cue irritated moaning. The player then chooses three fighters to fight against the trio, and engage in an awesome battle whose only purpose is to advertise MissingNo's game. After beating them up, the trio tells them that the entire town saw him flying over the place heading towards Island 56, and that everyone is having a celebration because he didn't see them. The fighters assume that S&K is really strong now, because he grew large enough to be seen from the sky. It isn't much, but it's something. Everyone goes to Island 56 next. When the fighters get to Island 56, the place is pretty much a dump. It's all abandoned, at everything's broken. If S&K did this damage (which he most likely did), then he must be stronger than ever. MissingNo. has his doubts about continuing, saying that he doesn't have the spirit to risk his life anymore. Moon Snail gets all mad, saying they have to this, and Bowser & Jr. get the popcorn. The player plays as Moon Snail to prove that they have to keep going by defeating MissingNo. After MissingNo. is defeated, the fighters decide to keep going and to stop wasting time. When they get far enough, the fighters are interrupted by a raving mad opponent: 0003Sevaf, Faves3000's doppelganger! It appears that S&K had purposely sent 0003Sevaf to stop them. The fighters come together to defeat the tough boss. After 0003Sevaf is defeated, MissingNo. decides that they need to go faster, and uses his "3, 2, 1, Go!" move to summon a Kart from Mario Kart. Everyone then gets angry at him for not doing this before. Anyways, the fighters rush to Shadow Mountain and make a grueling climb up the mountain. About two thirds of the way there they find S&K, almost at the top. He looks down at the fighters and says "Well, hello there! Since I am the obvious villain, I must do my job as the villain to explain the plan." So, S&K uses his powers to stun everyone so they don't try any funny business while he explains his plans. S&K says the the Holy Shrine, where Daisy56 resides, is right over the mountain, and that if he gets close enough, he can absorb Daisy56's power and become the ultimate troll. He unstuns (I know that's not a word) the fighters and says that he wants to KEEL them before getting his full power. UMG tries to tell him how impractical (jokers) that is, but everyone closes his mouth so S&K doesn't get any ideas. Here, the player chooses three fighters to fight S&K, who is an extremely hard boss. After S&K is defeated, the heroes triumph in glory over the dead S&K. To make sure he is dead, the fighters attempt to push him off the mountain, but just then... BOOM! A very inconvenient thunderbolt strikes S&K, and he is reborn, stronger than ever... From here, S&K has become S&K 2.0, an even stronger boss. The player has to use the same three fighters he/she used during the S&K fight. Despite the fact that he is a bit easier than S&K (ONLY BECAUSE HE IS IGNORING YOU TO GET TO THE PEAK; S&K 2.0 IS MUCH HARDER IN SPECIAL BOSS RUSH & AFTER STORY MODE IS COMPLETED), he still occasionally attacks you, and the player must defeat him under a time limit of two minutes. After S&K 2.0 is defeated, he falls off the mountain and is surely DED. (I did that on purpose, get it?) Afterwards, the Wiki fighters return to The Arena, with the villagers of Lala Land cheering, the citizens of Meap Town screaming, and the wiki users who chose not to fight watching in the seats of The Arena. Apparently, they couldn't wait anymore. The Third Tourney must continue! So let's see... Round 1, Battle 2. (Here, the player can chooses any two fighters (that aren't UMG or Bowser & Jr.) to fight in the battle). This is the final battle of Story Mode (until Story Mode is completed, that is; there are still many battles ahead). It doesn't matter if you win or lose, but the game ends the same way. Story Mode is finished now (not really), and you unlock the Random Rocket, the Tag Team Center, and quests. Doing quests will result in unlocking more features, so Story Mode isn't finished after the plot is. Post-Plot PLEASE NOTE: This section is still under major construction. After the plot is finished, there are many kinds of new features. One of them is quests, which can be completed to unlock certain things. Daisy56 God Daisy56 Ragequit Island After attempting (and failing) to defeat God Daisy56 15 times, the fighters used during the last attempt are sent to Ragequit Island. An evil force infects four of your five fighters and turns them against the immune fighter (the fighter of your choice). To escape Ragequit Island, you have to defeat the four infected fighters (who are now X Fighters). You have five lives, and the four infected fighters have one life. You have to defeat them in order to get them back to their senses and escape the island. Of course, there is an option to rage quit from Ragequit Island. However, this disables the Holy Shrine until it is unlocked again. Areas The Arena The Arena is the place where the annual tournament takes place. It serves little to no purpose other than the first battle of Story Mode, but after the main storyline is complete, it becomes kind of like a challenge mode. If you visit the arena, it gives you the option of playing Rematch Mode or X Mode. Rematch Mode allows you to rematch any normal fighters with three difficulties (Easy, Hard, Super Hard). X Mode is like Rematch Mode, except all of the fighters are set with only two difficulties (Super Hard or Impossible). The fighters here also have X in their names to signal that they are stronger. However, X Mode does not allow rematches for X Bosses. In fact, The Arena does not allow boss rematches, and the only way to rematch bosses is to travel back to where they originally were. Cloning Chamber The Cloning Chamber is a place behind The Arena. Apparently, it was originally going to be a new feature for The Arena, but it was abandoned because its cloning powers could too easily be abused. This place is found in a secret entrance that is available at any time during the game. However, quests involving the Cloning Chamber is not active until the game's storyline is finished. In the Cloning Chamber, you can clone yourself many times (max. 100) and start a brawl with the clones coming at you one at a time. There are individual high scores for each fighter recorded for the Cloning Chamber. Random Rocket The Random Rocket is a special rocket located in Lala Land. It is closed off during the main storyline, but when the storyline is complete, the fighters can use the ship. The Random Rocket can lead to many planets on another separate map, listed here. Lala Land Lala Land is a small village located in the middle of nowhere (or at least that's what the sign says). The village has collaborated to making a giant rocket to venture off into space. However, S&K plans to absorb the rocket, along with everything around him, to gain more power. The villagers are grateful when S&K is defeated, and allow them to use the rocket. Of course, you can't use them on Wednesdays. Why would they take so much time to make a rocket if they end up just donating it, huh? The Holy Shrine The Holy Shrine is a hidden location on the map only unlocked after defeating both SonicAndKnuckles and SonicAndKnuckles 2.0 back to back on Shadow Mountain. Because quests are not activated until after the game is beaten, this requires beating the last bosses again. In The Holy Shrine, Daisy56 is found and she will challenge you to fight her. She is one of the hardest bosses in the game, and after she is defeated, she will give you an option between "Daisy56" or "God Daisy56" on the next rematches. The Hidden Shrine The Hidden Shrine is another shrine unlocked when Daisy56 is defeated at the Holy Shrine. Here, Daisy56 will give you the Hidden Shrine Challenge, which is to defeat SonicAndKnuckles X and Gothic UMG X back to back (they are not the actual SonicAndKnuckles or Gothic UMG, however). The room serves no other purpose than for this challenge, and SonicAndKnuckles X and Gothic UMG X cannot be rematched. The Tag Team Center The Tag Team Center is a smaller version of The Arena. In here, you can fight enemies in tag teams. The enemies are typically not playable fighters. For example, you can battle a tag team of Luigi and Pikachu (dubbed "Luigimon Mystery Mansion: Gates to Moon"). There aren't many rewards for this, and is mostly used for fun. It is playable for all of Story Mode. Doppelganger Island Doppelganger Island is where all of the doppelgangers lurk (Lians Noom, 0003Sevaf, etc.). It is not unlocked until the storyline is completed. On Doppelganger Island, there are doppelgangers for pretty much everyone. You have the option of fighting them, but just like The Tag Team Center, it has little rewards to it. However, there are some bosses on Doppelganger Island, and they can be rematched. Despite the fact that all doppelgangers are on this island, some are found outside of the island, such as 3000Sevaf. Shadow Mountain Shadow Mountain is the setting of the final battle between the Wiki fighters and SonicAndKnuckles. S&K goes here because he can get more power at the peak, as it is closer to The Holy Shrine, where Daisy56 is. The fighters have to stop him before he gets to the peak. There is actually a boss that represents S&K if he did make it to the peak (SonicAndKnuckles X). Not to mention its cliche name. As fighter UMG quotes, "Isn't it odd that the final battle takes place on a mountain called 'Shadow Mountain'?" along with a funny Impractical Jokers gif. Meap Town An insignificant town near The Arena. Because they are so close to The Arena, they are good fighters and formidable opponents for the Wiki Fighters. Meap Town was attacked by S&K as he absorbed power from everyone using his trolling power. Wikia DataBase Wikia DataBase is a small base located in the middle of Lala Land and Awesome Town. The wikia staff works here to keep wikia balanced. Faves3000 notes how easily they were trampled by S&K and how they could use better employees. It serves pretty much no purpose after the first visit. Awesome Town Awesome Town is a town from the video game Awesome Dude. It's pretty awesome. Anyways, S&K passes by this place without noticing it to get to Island 56 (it's pretty forgettable). Like the Wikia DataBase, it doesn't serve much purpose. Island 56 Island 56 is an island located in a sea next to the Awesome Region. Island 56 is named after Daisy56. The island is abandoned after S&K trashes it, but once S&K is dead, everyone begins to come back to Island 56. There are no known features involving Island 56 after Story Mode (YET). Category:Pages made by MissingNo. Category:Random Works!